Lithium Mercury Carboxide Go!
Lithium Mercury Carboxide Go! is the main transformation phrase used in Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. In order to transform the cures must scan their Element Cards with the Reaction Pact. Sequence The cures first scan their element card using the light on their Reaction Pact, which makes the card glow. Then each cure will draw a design with their card based on their element and personality. Their faces will close up as they say Lithium Mercury Carboxide Go! Each person's face will be shown as they say their element, then on the Go! they will put their hands in a pile which causes an explosion. In solo transformations a finger snap will take the place of a hand pile. * Cure Carbon ** Reiko draws a graphite molecule with hearts representing the atoms rather than spheres. She starts off in a ball of buckminsterfullerene, which shrinks and turns into a decorative layer above her skirt. Four diamonds become her boots and bracelets. She forms a carbon nanotube which she slaps across her head transforming into a headband. She curls up and her afro grows bigger and becomes pink. * Cure Oxygen ** Maki starts her sequence by drawing a cloud. After that she is seen spinning around through the air till she passes through a cloud which when she comes out the other side her dress is formed and her civilian clothes are gone. She snaps her fingers and makes peace signs while water creates gloves and then boots. The wind whooshes around her hair making it change, after that it shrinks into a ball in her back and becomes wings. * Cure Mercury ** Suzuki's transformation begins with him creating a sliver stream with his card. Then he grasps a thermometer which he uses to make a stream of the element which dashes around the screen. It separates into little balls which show different parts of his body gaining his cure outfit. Once they are done the balls fuse together and grow back into Suzuki. He slaps his thermometer and it turns into the Thermometer Power Stick. * Cure Lithium ** She draws a explosion like design. After that we see four outlines, resembling a battery, of her in civilian clothes but gaining a new piece of her transformation outfit every outline. The outlines turn green and then combine to show Katsuko gliding through the air. Strings of lithium wrap itself around her limbs turning into gloves and shoes. Water hits her dress and explodes, the explosion solidifies, becomes green and turns into a tulle layer above her dress. The four cures land and do a stomp. In rapid fire succession they introduce themselves and do their group ending speech and pose. Other transformations In episode fifthteen Yua gets a hold of the Seaborgium Element Card and transforms into Cure Seaborgium. Her transformation is short consisting of her drawing a popsicle and then gamma rays blazing across the screen and Yua flickering in visibility a few times while gaining an outfit. Every major cure has a shortened transformation that is seen in a handful of episodes, which is animated differently then the original transformations however still features a modified sence from each of their transformations. However the beginning part and end part stay the same. * Cure Carbon ** She starts off in a buckyball which shrinks and becomes a decorative layer above her skirt, pink light coats her body as it changes her civilian clothes into her cure outfit. * Cure Oxygen ** She falls through a cloud and when she comes out all of her outfit besides her wings is formed, a breeze floats behind her back creating wings. * Cure Mercury ** A bunch of little mercury beads skid across the screen and then come together forming Cure Mercury. A small pool of the element lands in his hands, he blows it cool, turning it into his Thermometer Power Stick. * Cure Lithium ** A battery is shown blown up on screen, the bars light up green and then fade out. Katsuko spins around once as lithium wraps around her limbs and civilian clothes, turning her into Cure Lithium Full Sequence List Key * Full Group Sequence (short): The transformations described above are used. * Full Group Sequence (long): The full transformations are used but some scenes are not used to keep it from being too long * Full Group Sequence (full): Every cures' transformation is shown in full with all the scenes being used. Trivia * Reiko has eight individual sequences, the other cures all have five. (Not including Yua) * Even though Yua only transforms into Cure Seaborgium once, in Katsuko's memories in RPCE48 we see her transform again. Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Transformations Phrases Category:Transformations